poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Alola to New Adventure!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Alola to New Adventure! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins with Ash and Pikachu are riding on Sharpedo) *'Ash Ketchum:' All right! Woo-hoo! This is awesome! Yeah! Right, Pikachu? *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Made it, buddy. *(The girl and her Popplio laughs and so as Ash) *(In the distance of Melemele island we see a Struthiomimus emerges out of the bush) *'Ozzy:' Hmm. I like this place. Yes, I like this place a lot! Don't you, Strut? (Ozzy turned to hear where the munching noise was coming from where he assumed this "Strut" stood, but he couldn't find him) Strut! Get up here! *(Strut pops out of the bushes eating a plant on his mouth) *'Strut:' What? I'm eating. *'Ozzy:' Spit that stuff out! (grabs his brother with his left hand) Go on! Spit it out! *'Strut:' But Ozzy, I'm hungry! *(Ozzy smacks Strut with his right claw forcing his brother to spit out the food) *'Ozzy:' Spit it out, you grass-guzzler! No brother of mine is going to eat vegetation, not when I'm around. *'Strut:' (sighs) Then what are we going to eat, Ozzy? *'Ozzy:' Eggs, dear brother... Eggs! (Turns to 4 islands of Alola) The Alola region is full of them. Nice... Plump... Juicy... Eggs. *(Team Robot in Pokemon Sun and Moon opening plays) *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.):' Alola to New Adventure! *(Now we go to the beach) *- *- *- *'Emerl:' Ash! Hey there! *'Ash Ketchum:' Emerl! *(Ash and Emerl run into each other and then hug each other in reunion) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Mr. Krabs': Ahoy there, Ash! Remember me? Your old pal, Mr. Krabs? *'Sandy Cheeks': And me, Sandy Cheeks? *'Squidward': And I suppose you should recognize me. Squidward Tentacles. *'Ash Ketchum:' Yeah, I do recognize both of you. It's good to see you guys again. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Kai Urazoe:' Hey Takato! *'Takato Matsuki:' Hey Kai! *'Ash Ketchum:' Hey, Takato, who is he? *'Takato Matsuki:' Oh yeah, Kai this my best friend Ash Ketchum. Ash this is my cousin Kai. *'Ash Ketchum:' Please to meet you Kai. *'Kai Urazoe:' You too, Ash. *- *'Dan Kuso:' Hey Ash! *'Ash Ketchum: '''Hi Dan and Drago! What's up? *'Dan Kuso: I miss you buddy. *'''Ash Ketchum: I miss you too. And the rest of the battle brawlers. *'Emerl:' Hey Ash who are they? *'Ash Ketchum:' Emerl, everyone, I like to meet my best friend Dan Kuso and the Battle Brawlers and also their Bakugan too. *'Emerl:' It's really nice to meet you guys. *'Dan Kuso:' You too. This is Runo. *'Runo Misaki:' Hello. *'Dan Kuso:' Marucho. *'Marucho Marukura:' What's up. *'Dan Kuso:' Shun. *'Shun Kazami:' The pleasure is all yours. *'Dan Kuso:' Julie. *'Julie Makimoto:' Nice to meet you. *'Dan Kuso:' And Alice. *'Alice Gehabich:' Hi. *'Dan Kuso:' And these are the Bakugans. *'Donkey Kong:' Bakugan? *'Diddy Kong:' There more like little balls if you ask me. *'Preyas:' Who you calling little balls! *(Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong gets scared hearing the voice) *'Emerl:' Those things can talk!? *'Drago:' Of course we can talk just like the DigiDestined's Digimon partners. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Takato Matsuki:' Look down there. *'Ash Ketchum:' Who are they? *(The heroes look down to see three Team Skull grunts walking towards Tino, his Pokémon Team, Squire Flicker, his Druddigon, Kiawe and his Charizard) *'Tino Tonitini:' Who are you? *'Tupp:' Stopping our bikes the way you did was not the smartest moves. *'Zipp:' Yeah! Just like my bro said! *'Tupp:' Team Skull doesn't like anyone get in our way. *'Rapp:' You've got that right! *'Kiawe:' I don't remember blocking the road. The only people I can see getting in the way, are you. *'Tupp:' Well, listen to the big talker! *'Tino Tonitini:' Don't say that to him! *'Zipp:' Ha! I dare you to say that again! *'Ichy:' Surprise! Remember us, Tino? *'Tino Tonitini:' Ichy! *'Squire Flicker:' And our old enemies! *'Ash Ketchum:' Who are those guys? *'Mallow:' They are part of Team Skull. Always bullying into a Pokémon battle, not nice. *'Wally Gator: '''Team Skull? *'Sir Blaze: Their worst enemies. *'''Kai Urazoe: And who are those other bad guys with Team Skull? *'Yogi Bear:' It's Dick Dastardly! *'Lor McQuarrie:' Right there is Kyoko, Aya and Yuki. Those three girls are a bunch of troublemakers. *'Sora Takenouchi:' Very bad troublemakers! *'Kai Urazoe:' Who are those six dinosaurs? *'Ash Ketchum:' I know them! There Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Rinkus and Sierra! *'Kai Urazoe:' You know them? *'Tigger:' There enemies of us and Littlefoot. *- *- *- *- *- *'Tupp:' If you could beat us in a Pokémon battle, maybe we'll let you walk away. *'Zipp:' Yeah! But if we beat you! Then that Charizard along with your Lucario, Druddigon and the rest of yours belongs to us! *'Kiawe:' You'll be sorry! *'Tino Tonitini:' I can't let you jerks take away my Lucario! *'Squire Flicker:' If you want my Druddigon your gonna have to go through me! *'Tupp:' Ha! We'll see about that! Come on out, Salandit! *'Zipp:' Yungoos! *'Rapp:' Zubat! *(Tupp, Zipp and Rapp threw three Pokéballs letting out three Salandit, Yungoos and Zubat) *'Tupp:' Now tell your Charizard, Lucario and Druddigon to fight! *(Kiawe and Tino looks at Team Skull's Pokémon as they are ready to fight) *'Ash Ketchum:' Stop it! *'Tai Kamiya': Enough you jerks! *'Mallow:' But Ash! *'Zipp:' Who do you think you are? *'Ash Ketchum:' Your cowards! Gaining up three against two! *'Davis Motomiya:' We're the DigiDestined and don't forget it! *'Ozzy:' Uh oh, it's that boy and his Pikachu! And he has friends with little ones and the Digidestined and their Digimon are here too. I shouldn't go to the new region if I had a chance. *'Strut:' It's little too late about it Ozzy. They already spotted us now. *'Tupp:' Ha! What are you gonna do about it? *- *- *- *'Emerl:' Your not gonna hurt our friends, jerks! *'Tupp': Who are you? Wait a minute we know you! You must be Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. *'Zipp': Hey, we know you! You kids must be the DigiDestined and their Digimon! *'Rapp': And you are the Mixels! *'Emerl': So you know us. *'Davis Motomiya': Okay, so how did you guys know us? *'Tupp': We heard you manage to defeat the Dark Masters and save our world and the Digital World! *'Dick Dastardly:' I even heard you finished Team Flare and saved the world from being destroyed. *'Leonard the Pig King:' Now let us fight you! *'Tai Kamiya:' You ask for it! Go, Agumon! *'Agumon:' Right! *'Davis Motomiya:' Get them, Veemon! *'Veemon:' Right! *'Guilmon:' Takato? *'Takato Matsuki:' Let's do it! *- *- *(All of the DigiDestined Leader's Digimon digivolve into champion levels) *- *- *'Squire Flicker:' Druddigon, use Dragon Tail! *(Druddigon performs Dragon Tail and hits Rinkus and Sierra) *'Rinkus:' That hurt! *'Sierra:' Oww! *- *- *- *- *'Kiawe:' I'll finish this. (He activates his Z-Ring) All right! Turtonator, let's go! *(The heroes and villains looked in surprise seeing the glow) *'Ichy:' What is that?! *'Tupp:' Oh no! *'Rapp:' Uh-oh! *'Zipp: '''Could it be the move? *'Kiawe:' The zenith... of my mind. Of body and spirit, like the great mountain of Akala! Become a raging fire and burn! Inferno Overdrive! *(Turtonator fires Inferno Overdrive hitting Team Skull's Pokemon. As the smoke clears Salandit, Yungoos and Zubat are defeated as Team Skull return their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs) *'Tupp:' We won't forget this! *'Zipp:' Yeah! Just like my bro said. *'Kyoko Kudo:' Retreat, now! *'Dick Dastardly:' I'll get you next time, Yogi Bear! *'Ozzy:' Fine, we'll leave! *(Team Skull rides on their bikes while the villains runs off to retreat) *'Tupp:' If your gonna use that move, you should have told us! *'Rapp:' Yeah, no fair! *'Tai Kamiya:' Well there gone. *'Squire Flicker:' Nice work, Druddigon. Here's your reward. (He threw a Pokepuff and Druddigon eats it) *'Ash Ketchum:' Kiawe, what was that? *'Professor Kukui:' A Z-Move. *'Tino Tonitini:''' Z-Move? *All Heroes: What's a Z-Move? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts